nanovorfandomcom-20200215-history
Electropod 2.0
OVERVIEW * Electropod 2.0 is no less schizo than his alpha version. Heck, if anything, he's even more unpredictable. One minute he'll be sitting perfectly still, with little arcs of electricity shooting along his head like he's thinking Deep Thoughts™, and then BAM! He's rolled into a ball of doom and kicking butt. One thing is for sure -- he hates to lose. When the going gets tough, Electropod 2.0 Gets Going, making itself and the other Nanovor in its swarm beefier and stronger so they can win the game. I swear, when he uses this ability, you can just imagine some cool anime sequence going in his little Nanovor brain where he's perfectly still and the background is going all crazy and fast, like the whole event is taking place in a fraction of a fraction of a second. HiiiiiYAAAAAH! -''Drew'' TACTICS * Electropod works best mid-game, when you can roll him out after you've already topped off the bank with energy. He can blast out Powerballs all day long, which deal enough damage to get your opponent's attention. Use his Powerball with a Red Spike, and you won't need your opponent's attention; against an already wounded Nanovor, it'll just leave a pile of nano-goo. Use Obliterate to wipe out those overrides that are causing you headaches. What's great is that sometimes you don't even need to USE it -- just having Electropod 2.0 out on the field with enough energy in your bank is usually enough to deter your opponent from trying to activate an override in the first place. That said, he has a great override of his own. Get Tough costs a ton, but that boost of armor is killer. Combine Electropod 2.0 with a bunch of Velocitrons or Hexites to toughen them up without affecting their speed and you've got a winning swarm. Or, use it in a Magnamod-heavy swarm and make your tanks an unstoppable army of destruction. COUNTER TACTICS * Pierce That Armor! Frustrated that your attacks can’t poke through its bulky exoskeleton? Use attacks like your Circuit Flyer 2.0’s Pierce that ignore armor to weaken him down. Then bring in a big attack like Electrobull 1.0’s Bull Blast to finish Electropod off. * Fight Fire with Fire! So your opponent swapped in an Electropod 2.0? Two can play this game! Bring in an Electropod 1.0 to use the red spike override, then bring in your own Electropod 2.0 to Power Ball the opponent’s Nanovor! Finish off the enemy Electropod with an attack that ignores armor like Giga Striker 1.0’s Gigazap. * Peel that Shell Away! Start off with your Phase Stormer 1.0 to put down the yellow spike override. Then, swap in your Phase Stomer 2.0 and Windchill Electropod! This cold attack will shatter some armor, leaving Electropod stripped bare and vulnerable ORIGINS * I can find no references to Electropod 2.0 occurring prior to the re-release of Electropod into the modern world. The electricity-rich environment of our technology affects all Nanovor, to be sure, but this new version of Electropod practically gorges itself on this free power, making it incredibly hardy when compared to other Nanovor. I intend to dedicate more time to studying these effects. -''Dr. Zap'' Possible Evolutions: * Electropod 3.0 Category:Wave 1 Category:Magnamod